


Meet my OC!

by shambhalala



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shambhalala/pseuds/shambhalala
Summary: Meet Josephine Coleman, my original character for my (eventual) Uncharted fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

Full length picture commissioned from the wonderful [delsinsfire](http://delsinsfire.tumblr.com/), coin pose picture was a gift by my amazingly talented friend [JoceyDraws](http://joceydraws.tumblr.com/). Be sure to check out their other work!

Name: Josephine Olivia Coleman

Nickname: Josie

Age: 42. Born on 21st January.

MBTI type: ESFJ

Hair: dark brown, wavy

Eyes: blue

Height: 5'6 (1.68 metres)

Background:

Treasure hunting may not be in her blood, but history sure is! Born to an American father and an Egyptian mother, Josephine’s parents worked at the Peabody Museum of Archaeology and Ethnology in Boston, MA, resulting in her developing a passion for ancient history, and a desire for a future within that field. Sam Morgan barged into her life when she was sixteen, turning her world upside down. She was introduced to motorbikes, rebellion, rooftop escapades, and a pseudo-sibling in the form of Sam’s younger brother, Nathan. After the brothers left Boston, she reverted back to her academic path, gaining a bachelor’s in history. Nathan and Sam’s return saw her spark for adventure reignite, but she threw herself back into academia again after Sam’s untimely death, gaining a master’s degree in Scotland, and building up her reputation as a historical consultant. Years later, and one parent down, Josephine works late shifts as a deputy bar manager in New Orleans. She’s gained more independence in the treasure hunting business over the years, but that part of her life has largely been put on the shelf. However, all that may change when a familiar figure wanders into her bar one night…

[Josie's playlist](https://shambhalala.tumblr.com/post/177954478660/i-made-a-playlist-for-my-girl-josie-this-is-just)


	2. Josie's Moodboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard for Josie.

Made by my wonderful friend @[onespoongirl](https://onespoongirl.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> https://shambhalala.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, here she is, everyone. I really hope you guys like her and will keep an eye out for my Uncharted fanfic! Let me know what you think!  
> Follow me on Tumblr if you want more updates!  
> https://shambhalala.tumblr.com/


End file.
